Summer Camp
Summer Camp '''is a fanfiction by Queen Steph. Premise Scream Queens isn't ''really ''a anthology series. Sure, season two will have a different plot and setting, but will not have the same cast. So, to get that American Horror Story anthology feel, I created Summer Camp, which will feature the season one cast you know and love as well as many more new faces. Synopsis Camp Chiffon, a beautiful, luxury, summer camp in Hawaii, decides to host a competition, bringing campers from all across America together. The competition works in a elimination type of deal, with the losing team eliminating a team member every week. However, once the first contestant eliminated from the competition is found dead, the campers start to pack their bags, only for a huge storm to stop their chances of leaving. The campers soon realize that even when they can leave - they realize one of them has to be the killer, and decide to stay on the island to figure out who it is after the head camp councilor offers a cash reward so Camp Chiffon's name doesn't get tarnished. Cast ''PLEASE NOTE': More characters will be joining the cast, this is '''NOT' the final, official cast. Names are also subject to change,'' Billie Lourd as Valentina Paragon: A very cold camper who doesn't care for anyone at the camp, besides her sister, and is often viewed as a rebel. She only comes every year to be with her sister. Camp Chiffon Keke Palmer as Rosie "Rae" Thompson: A sassy girl from the hood who's parents send her to Camp Chiffon every summer to try and help her change her ways. Camp Chiffon Sara Hyland as Diamond Chiffon: The real bitch of Camp Chiffon who's father owns the camp. She is very clingy and can't stand being alone, and is very thankful to have loyal friends to keep her company, but other then that, she's a ruthless bitch to the other campers. Camp Chiffon Abigail Breslin as Joslyn Paragon: This camper isn't very bright, and often says the wrong things at the wrong time. Joslyn is very oblivious to the things happening, and is her sister's best friend. She is also very close to Diamond. Camp Chiffon Diego Boneta as Mason Gonzalez: A shy, awkward teen at Camp Chiffon who joins to get away from drama at home. Diamond treats him like a slave. Camp Chiffon Emma Roberts as Ally Albright: An obedient camper, who is very mannerful and is a perfect example of a model teenager. She can come off as a little uptight and prissy, but has shown her wild side a few times. Her ancestor invented cookies. Camp Boom-Boom Pow! Lea Michele as Amanda Worth: Amanda is a quiet, introvert, who reads books almost 24/7. She is sarcastic and finds something wrong with every single camper, but eventually starts to break down after the murders start, which makes her an easy target for Diamond. Camp Boom-Boom Pow! Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by Queen Steph